Ordinary Day
by Ayase Yuuki
Summary: It started out as any other day. Then a lot changed. She should have been a normal transfer student, but she was just so utterly extraordinary. Everyone's Prince of Tennis, Ryoma, finds himself falling for the new girl.


"Alright, settle down class." Their homeroom and classical japanese teacher, Mitsuya-sensei, ordered. "We have a new student joining our class today."

This news only provoked the students to begin another round of excited chatter. "Sensei," the class loudmouth Osakada Tomoka exclaimed, "what is the new student like? Is it a boy or a girl? Ooh I hope its a cute boy! Although, I bet he wouldn't be anywhere near as cute as Ryoma-sama."

"Calm down Osakada-san." Mitsuya-sensei pleaded. "I'll tell you all about the new student before she gets here if you'll just be quiet."

Tomoka jumped up and shouted, "Aha, so it's a girl. I wonder if she'll want to join Ryoma-sama's fan club. What do you think Sakuno?" She then turned her attention to her best friend, the brunette sitting next to her.

"Tomo-chan, don't you think you should sit down and listen to Mitsuya-sensei." Sakuno timidly suggested.

Thankfully, Tomoka sat down and the teacher fully captured the interest of all the students except one, a cute green-haired hazel-eyed boy by the name of Echizen Ryoma, who began listening but was gazing outside the window longing to get this over with. _'Besides'_ he mentally rolled his eyes, '_I don't know why their getting so excited. It's just a transfer student. Mada mada dane.'_

"Well," the teacher began "her name is Ayase Yuuki. She is moving back to Japan from France and her mother died when she was very young so you should refrain from asking any personal questions concerning her mother. I'll go and get her." As soon as the teacher left the room chaos began.

Everyone began trying think of what the transfer student would be like. The freshmen trio, or in other words, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro,also joined in assuming what the mysterious new student would be like. After they each gave their input Katsuo turned to Ryoma and asked, "Aren't you excited to meet the new student Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma turned to look them straight on and answered honestly, "Hn, not really."

Before one of them could reply the door opened, Mitsuya-sensei walked in, and behind her was a girl. However, placing her into this ordinary category seemed like comparing a goddess to a sea urchin. She was so beautiful she appeared to be shrouded in an unearthly aura. She had skin so pale and smooth it seemed to be a drop of moonlight itself. This was only illuminated by her lustrous, wavy, knee-length ebony hair. Her neat, high arching eyebrows brought attention to her wide, almond-shaped, blue-silver eyes highlighted by long, thick, dark lashes. Her rosy cheeks and full ruby lips stood out in her pale face along with two heart shaped diamond knobs in each ear along with a siler plate earring in her left ear. Every one of her features seemed to compliment her tall, slender, hourglass figure. Suddenly, she spoke and her voice was just as angelic, though surprisingly strong, as her appearance. "Hello, my name is Ayase Yuuki. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends."

Mitsuya-sensei announced, "I'm going to a meeting so you all can get to know each other during the first period. Don't get too loud and don't overcrowd Ayase-san. Ayase-san you can sit in the empty seat next to Echizen-san." She pointed him out then with one more stern look directed toward the class left.

Yuuki strode confidently to her seat as the class watched her every move, the looks ranging from awe, disdain, longing, jealousy, and curiosity. As she sat down everyone began asking her questions like why did she move here, did she have a boyfriend, did she play any sports, and so on. Yuuki answered all the questions straightforwardly and with patience, "I moved here because I wanted to come back and live in the country I was born, no, I don't have a boyfriend nor am I looking for one, and yes, I play tennis." '_At least that green-haired boy is giving me my space', _she thought happily '_though he did seem interested when he heard I play tennis.' _

Class soon ended and so had the interrogation because they had to prepare for the next lesson though Yuuki was followed by whispers, questions, and even confessions throughout the entire day. Finally, the day ended and Yuuki went to check out the girls' tennis team. After watching them practice for about 10 minutes she was thoroughly disappointed. '_Their complete amateurs' _Yuuki thought sourly, _'if I joined they would only hold me back.'_

"Where are you going Yuuki-san, I thought you wanted to join the tennis team." Yuuki's classmate Sakuno, she think her name was, asked shyly.

"I was, " Yuuki stated "but joining would only bring me down, no offense. I'm going home for now, bye."

On her way home Yuuki spotted an old deserted park and decided to practice tennis a bit. She got so absorbed in her practice she didn't notice time flying by. Soon Seigaku's tennis team's practice ended and everyone started walking home. Ryoma strolled home thinking about the transfer student. '_Ayase-san isn't your average person. I wonder if she plays tennis well.' _It was at that moment that he saw Yuuki self practicing tennis. She chose that moment to turn around and spotted Ryoma staring at her.

"Echizen-kun what are you doing here?" she questioned cocking her head to the side.

"I'm going home. I live that way." he answered pointing east. "Though if you want some help practicing I wouldn't mind staying for a while Ayase-san." _'She's actually pretty good...' _Ryoma mused.

_'Wow he's being so nice, he didn't really seem interested in me.'_ Yuuki thought gleefully. "Sure I would love a partner, thanks Echizen-kun."

"Ryoma...call me Ryoma." he answered surprising them both. '_When did I start being so open, especially with someone I don't really know...oh well.'_

"Well you can call me Yuuki then." Yuuki answered with a gentle smile.

After that they began interacting more and soon they were inseparable. They went everywhere together. They, of course, sat next to each other, ate lunch together, Yuuki watched Ryoma at practice while sometimes joining in, they walked home together , and even hung out on the weekends.

As they were rallying the ball back and forth at 'their' park one day Yuuki called, "Ryoma..."

"Hmm...what is it?" he asked softly glancing at her. He couldn't help but remember how beautiful she was every time he looked at her. As if it wasn't obvious enough with multiple guys asking her out every day. _'You'd think they would get a hint and leave her alone!'_ he thought irked.

"..." she opened and closed her mouth a few times then finally settled on a frustrated face.

"What is it? Yuuki? Is something wrong?" he immediately stopped rallying the ball.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just...I just wanted to tell you something." she assured him nervously.

He waited blankly for her to continue. She bit her bottom lip, darted her eyes between him and the floor continuously, then she began to turn a bright red. She was acting nothing like her usual confident self.

She began by saying, "I've known you for a while Ryoma and in this time we've grown pretty close. I learned so much from you, I don't know what I would do if you stopped being my friend. Ryoma...I really like you. And I don't mean like a friend."

For a moment Ryoma couldn't think, then he felt light-headed and remembered to breathe. He replayed what she said in his head over and over_ 'I like you...I like you...like you...like you...like you...I LIKE YOU!'_. before he realized what it meant, _'She likes me! I can't believe it. I thought she would end up going out with one of her fanboys. I never thought she would like me!'_

Yuuki noticed his long pause and hastily added, " I just wanted to tell you how I feel. You don't have to like me back. It would make me happy if you just wanted to stay my friend."

Ryoma looked at her like she was nuts, "Of course I like you! I just didn't think you liked me back."

Stunned by this news Yuuki sheepishly asked, "So does this mean that we're together now?"

Ryoma hid his elation under his usual cocky mask. Smirking he said, "I suppose."

Yuuki, back to her normal self after her confession was accepted, reprimanded Ryoma, "Can't you be more romantic and say yes without an attitude. This is why I never knew you..."

She was cut off abruptly when Ryoma stalked forward and stood right in front of her. Close enough that they could inhale each other's unique scents. Hers a mixture of roses and peppermint, his a mixture of pine and spearmint.

Ryoma reached up and gently cradled Yuuki's face between both of hands. He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his slightly tilted head, Yuuki did the same and met him halfway, then their lips connected. Though they both were complete beginners in this their lips moved expertly against each other creating a magically breathtaking friction. Yuuki groaned and snaked her arms around Ryoma's slender neck into his hair which she gripped, enjoying the soft texture of it. Ryoma chose that moment to wrap his arms around Yuuki's narrow waist and leisurely trace her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Blushing heavily Yuuki hesitantly opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue. The second Ryoma's tongue greeted hers she lost every thought she had and focused on wrapping her tongue with his and reveling in his glorious taste.

They broke apart gasping for breath laying their foreheads gently against each other staring into each other's eyes. They both had small, fully contented smiles on their faces.

Ryoma spoke lovingly, "Yes, I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

Yuuki beamed at hearing Ryoma's real response to her confession.

At that instant Ryoma smirked yet again, "How's that?"

Yuuki had to roll her eyes at that, _'I guess he'll always be a bit cocky. Oh well, I wouldn't want to have him any other way.'_

"Perfect" was her simple reply before she pulled him in to steal another kiss.


End file.
